


I Think About

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Biting, Humiliation, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets turned on when Rodney gets upset in meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think About

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Rough Sex" by Lords of Acid. This is for hilarytamar, who bought me for Sweet Charity.

"I can't believe you said that," steamed Rodney as they left the conference I Think About. "Letting him think that he's the most important person in Atlantis. Everyone knows that's me." Then Rodney glanced at Sheppard out of the corner of his eye. "You're pretty important too."

"Look, it got us out of the meeting sooner, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but still - " Rodney was surprised when John dragged him through an open doorway that he could have sworn wasn't there a minute ago. "What, you're creating rooms now?"

"Shut up, Rodney," said Sheppard. He grabbed Rodney by the shoulder and slammed him up against the wall. "You know what watching you argue with someone does to me."

"Um, yeah, but feel free to tell me again," said Rodney with a gasp. He loved it when Sheppard got like this.

"You're fucking hot," said John, his face buried in Rodney's neck, his breath hot and moist against Rodney's skin. "Your hands get moving, and all I can think is about them on my body. I stare at your lips and think about them on my dick."

Rodney whimpered, his knees going weak. John seemed to know, because he pushed on Rodney's shoulder, urging him down. "You're going to suck me, aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Rodney, his hands busy at John's fly, unbuttoning him and pulling him out. John groaned, long and low, as Rodney dragged his tongue across the head of his dick.

"Come on, Rodney, put it in your mouth. Suck me already." John's hands tangled in Rodney's hair, and his forehead thunked against the wall as he stared down at Rodney. Rodney met his eyes as he deliberately licked around the crown again before slowly sucking the head into his mouth.

He was being a tease, sucking slow and shallow, and he knew it. He wanted John to break, to take control and _make_ Rodney do it right. While he worked for that to happen, he relished the clean male taste of John's cock, the smooth skin, and bitter precome.

The only warning that Rodney got was the tightening of John's hands in his hair - tight almost to the point of pain. Then John's hips bucked, forcing his cock deeper into Rodney's mouth. They both moaned. "This what you want, Rodney? Want me to fuck your face?" John demanded.

"Mm, hm," moaned Rodney, not releasing John's cock from his mouth.

"Good." With that, John started to really move his hips, driving his cock deeper into Rodney's mouth on every thrust. He was taking Rodney's mouth, except that he was still too controlled, too cautious. Rodney didn't want that. He wanted John out of control.

So he grabbed John's hips, pulling him off balance and causing his cock to slide in even further. The head of his cock lodged in Rodney's throat, cutting off his air, and he swallowed against the sharp burn.

John seemed to get the message, thrusting harder and deeper. All Rodney could do was hold on for the ride, and try to breathe when he could. He knew when John was done, his throat would be deliciously sore, his voice hoarse for days. It was _perfect_.

The only thing that could have made it better would have been if he could get a hand down to touch himself, but John was going so fast that Rodney was off-balance, and if he tried to shift he'd lose what little balance he had.

"Oh, yeah. You're a good cocksucker," said John. "Look at you, on your knees. You love this, don't you?" He tried to nod, which was difficult between John's hands in his hair and his cock down his throat. John chuckled, the sound low and rough, and Rodney knew that he was close.

"I'm gonna - " said John, shoving in extra deep, so deep Rodney could barely taste it as he shot down his throat.

Rodney tried to pull back after a moment, trying to get a breath, but his head was pinned between John and the wall, and he couldn't move. He was starting to get desperate when John finally pulled back. "I needed that," said John, hitching up his pants and fastening the button.

Desperately turned on, Rodney reached down and pressed a hand to his cock, before he started to pull down his zipper.

"No," said John, bending down and pulling Rodney's hand away from his fly, and Rodney whined deep in his throat. "Please, John. I need to come."

"I know what you need," said John, hauling him to his feet and pushing him firmly into the wall. "And I'm going to give it to you." John's clever hands were busy, opening Rodney's pants and pushing them down around his thighs. Then he held up one hand to Rodney's face. "Lick."

Obediently, Rodney started to lick his palm, trying to get it good and wet. He only stopped when John said, "That's enough."

When John wrapped his hand around Rodney's dick, Rodney couldn't stop the moan, or the way that his hips rocked. John used the weight of his body to push Rodney more firmly into the wall, so that he had nowhere to move.

John was nuzzling his neck, licking and nipping, and his hand was as steady as a metronome, jerking Rodney with the hard, rough strokes he preferred. "Tell me when you're close," murmured John. "Tell me."

"Oh, god," cried Rodney, feeling his balls draw up and all the nerves in his body firing. "Now, now, now, please, John."

John's grip became punishingly tight, and he bit down hard on the junction of Rodney's neck and shoulder. The pain pushed Rodney that quarter inch he needed, and he came all over John's hand with a heartfelt cry.

He sagged against the wall, trying to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes, he saw John smirking at him. He held up his hand, covered in come, and said, "You want to get me clean? And then maybe we'll go get dirty again, in all the best ways?"

Rodney eagerly bent his head to cleaning John's hand with his tongue, and thought to himself that he'd have to argue with Woolsey more often if it would get him this.


End file.
